Episode 45: Lost and Found World
While Dick is escorting the Chief's daughter to her high school dance, pretending to be her Canadian boyfriend, Johnson is alone at home cleaning. The Chief calls Johnson to send him, together with Idaho Jones and professional tomb runner Lana Craft, to Belize. Archaeologists there have discovered an underground temple complex that seems unrelated to all known human cultures. A powerful, lost artifact is also believed to be hidden deep inside it, though not much more is known about it, cause it's so lost. The Chief faxes Johnson all available information on the location and Idaho, who had been standing outside the door the whole time, enters. Lana arrives with her private jet, seconds later. Johnson invites the two into the Skull Foyer, seasonally appropriately decorated with human bone candles, then leads them into the adjacent Candy Room. There, the three examine the layout of the excavation site before heading out. Johnson chooses to let Autopilot drive Macho Fan Randy Savage to take them to the location. Flying over the site, they see a large shaft leading deep underground and decide to land and observe it first. While there are no people visible on the surface, Lana spots movement deeper inside and Idaho sneaks closer. Destroyed and burned structures and cars hint at a recent fight, and, around the corner, Idaho spots what appears to be a humanoid velociraptor armed with a gun. Johnson suspects them to be Nazi dinosaurs and attempts to distract them with raptor calls. Meanwhile, Idaho approaches more of the reptilians who are in the process of throwing human bodies down the shaft. His plan to use a car to push them over the edge fails and the dinos are alerted. Having been discovered, Lana grabs her companions and tries to escape, but the explosion of a grenade she drops sends the three flying over the edge of the pit. While falling, Lana shoots several of the raptor men behind them and Johnson charges up for a powerful impact on the bottom to eliminate any possible threats. Idaho fashions wings out of the flora (or possible fauna cause he can't tell the difference) on him and Lana jumps on his back, surfing safely down as well. To their surprise, the tunnel continues for several miles—long enough for Johnson to fall asleep—and gravity appears to reverse its direction. to Lana Craft]] Finally reaching the end, the trio falls out into a wide open space inhabited by what appears to be an entire civilization of evolved dinosaurs, a Lost World. From the top of a tree, Johnson sees a large city nearby and structures around the entrance of the shaft that resemble those on the surface. Idaho hypothesizes that the dinosaurs have uncovered the tunnel during their research just as humans have, and may have no hostile intentions at all. Johnson, once more, calls upon his knowledge of raptor language and his dino DNA to attempt to communicate, but a nearby brontosaurus appears to be disturbed by the sound and runs for the phone. Idaho scales the oversized mailbox to inspect the mail and study the dinosaurs' written language, but is unable to decipher it. Lana fails to disable the phone and the dino popo arrives. To avoid further conflict, Johnson surrenders to the police, while his companions are hiding in the bushes. A distraction by Idaho goes wrong and causes him to be discovered, but he quickly uses his crafted wings to dance through the dinos towards Johnson in a super sexy way . As a T-Rex police dino calls out to them, Johnson and Idaho believe to finally understand the language. At the police station, the officer explains the dinosaurs' motives. The heroes realize that Idaho's hypothesis was largely correct: the dinosaur scientists have discovered the tunnel coincidentally, just as the humans had, and had no ill intentions. However, a small paramilitary faction of radical dinos led by T-Rex General Zod are intent on conquering the new land for more lizardsraum. Just then, several of Zod's soldiers storm the station to seize the humans. In the ensuing scuffle, Idaho sets off several smoke grenades, only to learn that the smoke is poisonous to humans. Johnson is immune to the gas thanks to his dino DNA, Lana quickly fashions a mask out of an extra shirt, Idaho breaks through the wall riding a triceratops prisoner, whom he also accidentally blinds with his whip in the process. During the fight, Johnson finds his Poké Ball in his pocket and summons Beefachu. The Pokémon jumps into the fray, using seismic toss and thunder to take out all of their opponents, before being called back by Johnson. With the help of the freed triceratops prisoner, the three find and charge into the lair of the paramilitary. General Zod appears and orders his soldiers to jump into the tunnel to the surface to begin the invasion, before turning to the attackers himself. Using all their ingenuity, strength, and teamwork Johnson, Lana, and Idaho fight through the heavily armed dinosaur army. Facing off with the villain one on one, Lana takes down the general and narrowly avoids being pulled to her death by him. Idaho films everything for his vlog. to fellow archaeologist Idaho Jones]] After the death of their leader, the fanatic dinosaurs surrender, and Idaho, Lana, and Johnson meet with the dino president Thomas Jeffersaurus VIII to discuss the dino world's relations with the surface. The three each argue for varying degrees of interaction, ultimately deciding on keeping both worlds, at least for the time being, mostly separated and interaction limited to radio communication only. The tunnel is heavily fortified on both ends and becomes a DMZ—though Johnson secretly digs out a secondary tunnel with a pole connecting directly to his house. Idaho Jones is offered to stay with the dinosaurs to study their culture and also help out Lana Craft, who plans to investigate the foreign structures inside the connecting tunnel, which are neither man- nor dinosaur made. Johnson returns home to finish cleaning. Behind the Scenes This episode marks the first in which one of Dick and Johnson, Dick (Hector Navarro), does not appear at all. Despite being militaristic dinosaurs with an extreme nationalist ideology, Zod's dinos are believed to be unrelated to Christofuhrer Walken's Nazi dinosaurs, as Zod and his followers have been completely isolated from the rest of the world until the events of this episode. Unlike the Nazi dinosaurs, they are also sentient.